


The Succubus's Three Nights

by FestivalGrey



Category: Original Work
Genre: (she is a succubus so), Belly Kink, Breeding, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Sex, Demons, Dubious Consent, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Groping, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lingerie, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Muteness, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sex Magic, Somnophilia, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, a skintight swimsuit over a pregnant belly, ripping out of your clothes, thank god for magic, way too many kids at once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: The other succubi mock her for her inexperience, claiming that she will never steal the seed of a magic-using man. But she finds the perfect target: a powerful but untested neophyte with a penchant for heavy sleep. With her magic, she can probe his dreams, taking on the forms and living out the kinks he loves; and if he comes for her there, then she gets it in the real world too. But could it really be that easy?A three-part story for an anonymous user. Marked as "Original Work" because it takes place in our world, but due to the nature of dreams, characters from other franchises can appear.
Relationships: Succubus/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	1. Part 1

Naia’s tail thrashed delectably around her. This was it: she’d scoped out her first target.

The other succubi had all mocked her for her inexperience, taunting her that she’d never manage to capture sorcerous seed. “Our job is to capture the seed of men and bring it back,” they’d said, “but that of men with magical talent is prized over all else.” Then they’d laugh at her from behind their hands. “But poor Naia probably won’t even be able to get the seed of a _normal_ man.”

The thought still made her rankle. But she would show them; she’d show them all.

When she returned for the first time, she’d come carrying a veritable bucketload of ensorcelled seed. That would shut them all.

She’d scoped out her target carefully on her first venture to the mortal world, flitting about by night and using her magic to peer into dreams, walking in the daytime under a disguise spell. Figuring out which men had magic power and which didn’t, writing off those with hardly any power of their own or those who would be too dangerous to attempt to take from. All of it was carefully done.

And now she was ready. She’d finally found the right target.

Shaun Jaxon was a young college student attending a prestigious university. Lithe and leanly muscled from track practice, he was a good student when he could muster the energy—but he’d rather be back home consuming anime and other passions.

Sometimes, in the evenings, he dabbled in sorcery. From everything Naia had seen, he was a total beginner, which was fine by her. He had activated his power, which meant that the magic would be strong and present in his seed, a top-tier treat to drag back to the girls back home; however, his inexperience meant that he was unlikely to pose a danger if he cottoned onto what she was doing.

But the best part of all was his physicality. His youth meant a vigor in sexual energy and drive—a tremendous bonus to a succubus—and, as a bonus, his physique. Naia had to admit, she liked them tall and lean.

She’d hovered outside his dorm window, incorporeal like the mist, until half past midnight—the witching hour, the time when dark magic was at its peak. Shaun had returned to his room and was now drowsy in bed. Naia slowly watched him drift off to sleep with a knowing smile on her face. Eventually, Shaun’s chest rose and fell with the regular rhythm of the dreamer.

Perfect.

She slid into his room, easily dispelling the warding enchantment he’d set up around his window and slipping through the cracks in the form of smoke. Materializing over his slumbering form, Naia rubbed her hands together. “Alright,” she purred, “let’s get this started, shall we?” And with a whispered spell under her breath and a small exercise of power, she peered into his dreams.

The best opportunity for a succubus to steal a man’s seed was in dreamtime. His defenses—physical, mental, and mystical—were lowered, and a great many men had dreams that were… _spicy_ in nature. A succubus who entered a man’s dreams and lay with him there also banged him outside of the dream as well, and if she played her cards right, he’d wake in the morning never suspecting anything amiss other than waking up a peppier-than-usual cock.

It was the perfect plan. Flawless. And the best part? If Shaun fucked as delightfully as he looked, Naia would get some great sex out of it, too.

She glided into his dreams. The dreamscape was malleable around her, a formless, ever-changing world. Just from the images that bobbed in and out of her sight, Naia could see that Shaun often dreamt of his various passions: anime, video games, web series, the works. She could work with that. If she took the form of a character from such works, he’d likely be more open to sleeping with her.

Another thing that jumped out at her: Shaun really, really liked big pregnant bellies. She saw the afterimages of past erotic dreams around her, and a recurrent theme was Shaun cuddling up to a woman who was heavily gravid with kids— _his_ kids. He wanted to knock up a hot young piece, wanted them to bear _his_ offspring, to carry multiples to term, and he wanted to grip their big bellies and plow right into them.

Well. Naia could probably work with that as well.

A colored bead pulsed ahead of her in the dreamspace—the active dream. Shaun was dreaming that he was in a video game franchise.

“Alright,” Naia muttered to herself. “Time to get to work.” This was going to be it. Her first big attempt. She was pretty sure she’d pull it off without a hitch. She’d snatch Shaun’s seed in his dream and leave him none the wiser, and then strut home to show that she was the best succubus of her generation. _That_ would prove her superiority to the others.

It was going to be her first big job, and she was _not_ going to fuck this one up.

She pushed herself into the dream and, as she’d been taught, let the dreamscape morph her. Normally, Naia took the form of a fairly typical succubus: tall, thin, with exaggerated breasts and curvaceous hips. Her pale skin had a faintly purplish tint, and long ebony horns poked from the top of her head. A dark purple tail, ending in a pointed ace-of-spades tip, curled from her tailbone, and her feet ended in cloven hooves. Her thin eyes were a golden amber, her full lips a glossy black, and her hair the same color as her tail. When she smiled, you could just see a hint of fangs.

Naia was proud of her looks, though she often disguised herself with a simple glamour when out and about in mortal society. But here, in the dreamscape, it was different. She wasn’t just disguising herself—she was actually _changing_ to fit her prey’s fantasies.

Shaun’s subconscious thoughts seized hold of her and, recognizing her as an attractive female, reshaped her to fit Shaun’s dream. Her skin lost its purpleness; her hair shortened, becoming a fiery and pugnacious orange-red. An easy smirk settled its way onto her face like it was second nature, and she felt the rest of her body changing as well.

Her (not inconsiderable) breasts shrunk down to a more modest size, but her hips stayed prominent—and she felt her legs take on muscle and her memory fill with the vision of water. Ah… so she was a swimmer, then. Her clothes, normally scant and provocative, modified themselves into a pearl-white one-piece swimsuit and a matching swimjacket.

And perhaps that was where it would have ended. But Shaun liked his women a certain way, and Naia felt the dream modifying her to comply.

She shuddered, groaning, as her belly suddenly filled with progeny. She ballooned out, farther and farther, her skin growing taut and tight as a drum as her womb packed itself full of kids. The pregnancy did other things to her, too: Naia gasped as her tits swelled with milk, the nipples standing out firm against her swimsuit’s thin fabric. Her bellybutton popped out, perfectly sculped by the suit. And—

Oh. Well, _this_ was fun. Her pregnant body swam with hormones that just screamed for her to get some dick in her already.

Well, Naia was a succubus. She didn’t need to be told twice.

After her transformation was complete, the dreamworld swam into view. She was in a place that was half stadium, half swimming pool, and across from her, Shaun—dressed in a traveler’s jacket with a colorful cap—was just withdrawing a creature.

 _Pokemon, then._ She didn’t know much about the world, but it didn’t matter. She was here to live out Shaun’s fantasies, and the dream would take care of that.

“Congratulations on your victory, trainer,” Naia called out. She let Shaun’s subconscious guide her into speaking the right words. “Naturally, you’ve won my badge.” She leaned sideways against a diving board, smirking and cradling her packed womb with one pale hand. “But I have another reward for you… if you want it.”

Shaun perked up. “Oh?” he said coyly. “And what kind of reward would that be?”

The impish smile on Naia’s face was only partially influenced by the dream. The rest was all her. Smirking, she peeled off her swimming jacket and then hooked her thumb under the straps of her one-piece. “Watch closely,” she murred. “I think you’ll like this.” She stripped her swimsuit down slowly—partly because she got the sense that Shaun would like it, and partly because her sheer _size_ made it hard for her to move slowly.

Her suit sunk beneath her breasts, which popped out, flush and plump—tiny rivulets of milk dribbled from her teats. Biting her lower lip, a groan strumming its way out of her mouth, Naia gradually peeled her suit down her belly. “There’s triplets in here, you know,” she said, her voice headier than usual. She wasn’t playing it up—she felt _really_ horny. She could feel the children in her womb turning over on themselves. “They act up sometimes… I could really use help sating those needs.”

With her suit finally off, she cast it aside. She stood for a second, gleaming under the stadium lights, her belly flush and full and fertile. Then she gradually leaned back against the cool tile, still cupping her stomach. “Now come and get some,” she said.

By now, Shaun’s clothes were off, and his cock was firm in his hand. He’d watched her undress with open appreciation. “I don’t need telling twice,” he said, and he approached her. Leaning over her with his leanly muscled frame, he braced himself against the floor with one hand while the other lined up his cock with her hole. Naia’s current form boasted an unkempt, fiery mane of orange hair down by her pussy.

“Hot,” Shaun said.

“Just go in,” Naia breathed. “I don’t need anything extra.” She had no idea if that was true of the character she was inhabiting, but being a succubus, shapeshifted or not, had its perks.

“Hell yeah,” Shaun grunted, and he pushed into her.

Bliss rocked Naia’s world as his passionate thrust shook her whole body. He held in her for a bit, savoring the sensation, and then started picking up the pace. Naia shook, the unfamiliar weight of her taut belly keeping her heavily in place while Shaun plunged rhythmically into her. “Yes,” she moaned, relishing the feeling of his rod in her, “yes. More. More…” With a grunt, she raised her legs and wrapped her ankles around him, pulling him _into_ her.

“Yes,” she purred, “oh yes.” Shaun responded in the positive, grunting as he continued fucking her.

“I love the feel of your cunt,” he said between thrusts, and then he reached up and trailed one finger along the slope of her belly. “And this is just the icing on the cake.”

“They’re yours,” Naia murmured, because the dream told her to. How did that work? She wasn’t sure—but then, dreams didn’t have to make sense. The dream was insistent that the children in her belly _were_ his. “You made me this way.”

He blushed with arousal, panting.

She reached up, cupping his chin, and then pulled him into a long and sloppy kiss. “Give me your seed,” she said, gasping for breath when it broke. “Do it.”

And he complied, surging into her with a warmth and a fire.

Naia couldn’t help but smirk. Even as she was fucking him in the dream, in the real world their real bodies would be reciprocating, and every drop he gave her here would be collected there for her to steal away.

It had been almost too easy for her to steal his magic-infused seed. In fact, as she prepared to leave the dream, she mused that perhaps she would be shooting herself in the foot by going home tonight. If she was to keep it up with Shaun for a few more days, she could get even more. And wouldn’t that be quite the haul to show off on her return?

It was certainly something to consider.

But first things first. “Again, Shaun,” she said, clenching tight around his cock. Waves of pleasure washed through her, and she felt her belly lying weighty on her. So long as she was here, no reason not to enjoy it as long as possible. “Again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! Our insatiable succubus returns to invade her subject’s dreams, and this time finds herself in the guise of a certain mute assassin... sex, pregnancy, and some delicious ice cream ensues. Wonder if she’s had enough yet?

Naia flitted around Shaun’s window, tutting to herself. Shaun’s seed—brimming with magic power, an incredible prize to show off to the rest of the succubi back home—was hers. Better yet, the sex had been incredible. Taking the form of that Gym Leader, swelling with kids, and then letting Shaun plow into her had been quite the treat.

The choice had been all-too-easy. Even before skirting from his dreams, she’d already resolved to return the next night.

She’d come prepared for trickery or magic, just in case he’d figured her out. But nothing seemed amiss. In fact, he hadn’t even replaced the ward around his window!

“Too easy,” Naia mused, smirking. She changed shape into smoke, winding sinuously into Shaun’s room and then alighting down at the foot of his bed, her lithe tail whipping about in preparation. “I couldn’t ask for more perfect prey.” Shaun was already fast asleep, and she rubbed her hands together. “Let’s do this, Shaun. Let’s do _you._ ” And she leapt into his dreams.

As before, the active dream within his mindscape shone like a pearl, resplendent in chaos. She pushed into it with a purr, letting it shape her to his tastes and his desires. She found her lithe, trim form shortening, taking on modest curves; likewise, her clothes morphed themselves to a classy cream-white tailcoat over a corset with matching high-heeled boots and close-fitting pants. Her hair reshaped itself into a half-pink, half-brown cascade atop her head, and a thin umbrella conjured itself into her hand.

Liking her new form, Naia opened her mouth to voice her approval only to find an astonishing new development: she was now _mute._

Of course, she didn’t have much time to savor this change. The rest of the dream was unspooling around her.

Shaun arrived, looking unlike himself. Just as Naia herself had done, he seemed to have taken the form of a character from a show he enjoyed, a blonde-haired young man with a loose confederation of armor clinging to his body. _Jaune Arc,_ the dream supplied helpfully for Naia.

As Shaun’s subconscious finished setting the stage, Naia found herself suddenly and inexplicably starving for something she’d never obsessed over before: ice cream. She only had a few seconds to ponder it before Shaun pulled in.

“What’s wrong, Neo?” he asked in his new form, grabbing and embracing her from behind. She was quite short; even wearing heels, the top of her head barely tickled his chin. “Hungry?”

“Nngh,” she confirmed breathlessly, unable to vocalize more than that. She nodded in assent.

He leaned in close to whisper in her ear. “Well, it looks like you don’t have much to wait for. Look right there.” As if on cue, a table melted out of thin air, bearing a huge bowl stacked full of fresh ice cream. “Why don’t you dig in?” he pressed, and Naia purred. The way his cock prodded against her back implied he’d be doing some “digging in” himself. Now _that_ was something she could get behind.

Sashaying over to the table, Naia picked up the sleek, metallic spoon, eying the ice cream hungrily. She wondered how her trim body looked to Shaun. This “Neo” had quite the build going on, regardless of size. Taking a peek over her shoulder at him, she smirked.

Shaun eyed her with a raw hunger that left no doubt as to his appreciation.

Turning from him with a smile, Naia hummed to herself as she dug into the ice cream. It was— _oh._ The thing about dreams was that sometimes, reality couldn’t compare. Maybe it was Shaun’s subconsciousness wanting to provide his lover with the best; maybe Naia’s own presence as a succubus was influencing things; maybe their magic was playing at each other.

But whatever the reason, the ice cream she ate was the most divine thing in the entire world.

A complex mélange of flavors that complemented (not overwhelmed) each other and left her mouth salivating for more, it was simply the most luxurious treat in the world, and Naia dug in happily. She shoveled it down, bite after bite after bite, and the thing was, the bowl kept _refilling_ itself. Anytime she’d come even remotely close to denting the mountain, more ice cream appeared, and she devoured it as swiftly as she could. The more she ate, the more appeared in front of her, the dream serving up an endless mountain of the stuff for her own delight.

And that wasn’t all: every mouthful left her body changing. The ice cream immediately went to her body, and she found herself plumping out. At first, it was her thighs. She felt Neo’s tight pants straining against her ever-ballooning legs, but Naia didn’t care—the dream told her this was what Shaun wanted to see, and besides, she absolutely wasn’t going to stop devouring this delicious ice cream. Eventually the pants burst with a loud _riiiip_ , splitting to tatters and showing off her plump, luscious thighs. And her panties behind them.

Shaun almost choked at the sound, and Naia purred. Nothing, then, but to keep going.

As she swallowed another spoonful of ice cream, this time she felt it going for her stomach and her tits. Neo’s trim body was quickly plumping up, and the clothes that were around her were straining to hold her on.

Positioning herself, Naia angled her body sideways so that Shaun could get an eyeful of her changing form. Her belly plumped up, more and more, and soon the lacing on Neo’s corset was struggling to hold together, small diamonds of skin visible underneath. The buttons on the jacket, too, were clearly working their hardest to try and hold it back.

Her belly broke the corset first, the garment snapping and then slumping off sensually, giving Shaun a front-row look at her still-growing tummy. Her jacket popped off soon after, the button flying as the clothes failed to contain Naia’s plumping chest. Amidst the remnants, her breasts, cradled by an immensely straining bra, were bouncing.

Shaun slowly approached her, buckling down his pants to show off a growing erection. His own hands reached around to embrace her from behind. “You look incredible, Neo,” he said. “So big.” His hands trailed down her sides to rest gently on her hips, the touch sending electric shivers down the succubus’s spine. She felt the tip of his cock nestling underneath her cunt and quivered at the touch. Oh, she wanted this. She _wanted_ this.

“How about I fuck you full of children now?” he breathed. Shaun reached around, pawing at her tits, and began rutting her proper.

Had she possessed a voice, Naia would have screamed in exaltation as he entered her. But since she didn’t, she could only moan and croon wordlessly instead. His cock felt so firm, so _good_ in her, and her already-full belly felt suddenly as if it was wanting for more.

His breath tight, Shaun held in her for a moment before sliding his cock out, leaving her voice shuddering with even more delight. Then he plunged back in and—

Did her belly just _grow?_

Dreams truly were amazing, she thought, and then gave herself to him.

Shaun’s pace quickly picked up until he was hammering into her, faster and faster. Every thrust and push set pleasure blooming in her like a rose, and that alone would have been wonderful. But what was better was that Naia continued eating the delicious ice cream given to her by the dream, the sublime flavor blending perfectly with the pleasure of Shaun plunging into her cunt.

And her belly grew and grew, not just from the ice cream. There were children inside too.

With one push of Shaun’s cock, she felt herself ballooning to a size of at least quadruplets; another swallow of the cold treat and she burst out of her tight jacket, the fabric ripping and buttons spreading everywhere; one more bite and she was left so full, so enormous, that she could only give herself over to bliss. She felt Shaun cumming in her, the sensation warm in comparison to the cool ice cream, and she came herself, glorying in her own enormity.

Silently humming to herself in the aftermath, Naia reflected that she had never expected to spend so much time pregnant hunting seed while. Sure, it had only been in Shaun’s dreams, but she had still been heavy with triplets last night, and _sextuplets_ tonight! It was a good thing she didn’t _actually_ have to carry such enormous loads.

But it scarcely mattered in the long run. After all, she had found the easiest mark alive, and was more than prepared to milk him dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you see? Check me out on Twitter (https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey), tumblr (festival-grey.tumblr.com), or FurAffinity (https://www.furaffinity.net/user/festivalgrey/)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final entry! Wonder how things pan out for our confident demon friend... did she get away with it all? Or did she bite off more than she could chew?

Shaun’s cock thrust into her from behind, and Naia’s tongue lolled from her mouth in blissful ecstasy. Yes… oh yes, this was exactly what she needed.

Her third night with Shaun had seen her stealing into his dreams once more, returning to the same world they’d populated in his last dream. But this time, instead of being a cute, hat-wearing mute, Naia instead found herself taking the sultry, vixen-like form of a young woman with obsidian-colored hair draped over her shoulder, gently tapering to ashen tips. She wore a school uniform consisting of a sleek black jacket over a plaid skirt of interlocking grays. Her nails were painted a soft cherry color, and her face wore nothing except a perpetual smirk.

Last time, she had been “Neo.” This time, the dream helpfully supplied her with a new name: Cinder Fall.

Shaun had not taken the form of another character from the show this time around, instead appearing as himself: lithe and lean with a runner’s build, a mop of sandy hair atop his head. In the dream, he’d been a student who had stumbled onto “Cinder’s” nefarious plots, and she (that was to say, Naia) had placated him with an offer of sex.

Naturally, he hadn’t turned her down.

His cock rammed into her again and Naia purred. She reached forward to cradle her belly. Oh yes—she was pregnant once more, and the dream was insistent the children were Shaun’s. How had it happened? Who cared? This was dream logic, and the more she indulged him, the more of his precious, precious seed she would steal back. He was quite productive, and she couldn’t wait to show him off to her compatriots back home. How’d they gnash their teeth, and Naia would tilt her head back and giggle at their misfortune.

“Touch me, lover,” she purred, and with a grunt, Shaun reached around to knead one of her milky tits through her shirt. The tender lusciousness rolled through her like a wind stirring the leaves. Now this was living.

She chuckled in Cinder’s voice and delighted in the luxurious sound of it, rich like dark chocolate. Of all the forms she’d taken in Shaun’s dream, this was her favorite by far. The Gym Leader had been a bit sassy, and Neo was certainly no saint, but Cinder? Naia could feel the character’s malice pulsing through her like her own heartbeat. This was a form that was not too far from home. She wouldn’t mind assuming it more frequently, perhaps under a glamour in the waking world…

“God,” Shaun grunted behind her. “You’re such a good lay.”

“I should be,” Naia said, a laugh rolling out of her. What succubus worth her stripes would be deficient in sex, of all things?

“I love the way your belly curves with children,” he panted. He punctuated his praise with a particularly worshipful thrust.

Naia cooed, the bliss threading through her in response. “Tell me more.”

“I love the way your voice tickles my ear,” he said, thrusting again and drawing a wracking shudder from her.

“More.”

“I love—” He panted, and she felt his cock pulsing, he was so close! “—the—the sense of knocking up and dominating such a bad, bad girl!”

His cum flooded into her and she shuddered, knowing that in the waking world, their bodies would be undergoing similar coitus. All part of a demon’s work.

And he enjoyed rutting villainesses like this Cinder Fall? How adorable. “If only you knew,” she breathed, “how bad a girl I really was.”

She felt his trembling subside as he completed his orgasm. He leaned in close, his voice tickling her ear:

“Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea… succubus.”

The word hung high in the air, just long enough for surprise to lance through every aspect of Naia’s being, before Shaun waved a hand covered in violet flame.

Suddenly Naia lurched as she was launched out of the dream with an immense tug, hurtling down a passageway of the mindscape until—

With a grunt and an oof, she was plopped unceremoniously down onto the floor of Shaun’s dorm room. Around her, slowly glowing to life, was the eerie glare of a pre-drawn sealing circle, the kind perfectly made to cage and tether demons like her.

Grunting, Naia tried to stand, and nearly toppled over with surprise. Her weight was off-balance. Glancing down, she paled to realize that her body hadn’t returned to its normal busty, demonic form. Instead, she had somehow hurtled back into reality still shaped as Cinder Fall. No longer heavily pregnant, but still locked in another form. This wasn’t… this wasn’t right at all!

She tried to shapechange back into normal, but found that her magic wouldn’t follow her orders. The sealing circle around her burned even brighter when she tried, and she gulped.

Nearby, on the bed, Shaun—the real Shaun—was stirring. He rose up, sleeping in nothing but a fresh pair of boxer shorts, and sat on the edge of the bed, looking smugly at her.

“Well,” he said, “I always heard that demons were greedy, but I never heard they were foolhardy.”

“Let me out of here, mortal,” Naia snarled. “Or I’ll—!”

“You’ll what?” he smirked. “If you had real power, you wouldn’t have hunted me in my sleep.”

He rose, glancing at his window. “The ward I set up the first night was half-assed, admittedly. I hadn’t really thought I’d be under attack. But really, demon, did you think I wouldn’t notice on rising in the morning that it had been unwoven? That, coupled with… erm, the enjoyability of the previous night’s dream made it obvious a succubus had been at me.” He shook his head. “That night, you stole my seed, fair and square. Had you not been so fucking greedy, you probably could have gotten away with it. But then, you came back the next night. Were you really not suspicious that I hadn’t applied another ward? I was trying to see if my assailant would get careless.”

He leaned down, resting his chin on his fist, his elbow on his knee, and took in Naia’s scowling visage, way she was trapped within the smoldering, angry façade of one of his favorite villainesses. “You took the bait, of course, and for night three, I set a trap—and here you are.”

“Fine,” Naia spat. “Fine, you won, you defeated me.” She had entirely underestimated Shaun—he hadn’t been a low-level practitioner at all, merely busy and perhaps a bit sloppy with the first night’s ward. “What do you want? Riches? Power? Ask and I will provide them to you.”

He laughed. “What I want? What I want is right here.” He nodded at her stomach, which just moments ago had been heavy with pregnancy. “The wonders of magic, eh? Those children who originated in my dreams...” An impish look alighted in his eyes. “I have to say, I think you’d look better if they were inside of you again.”

Naia’s eyes widened with shock as he waved his hand, whispering a spell. “You can’t,” she growled. “I won’t let you!”

He ignored her pointless protestations and then she was filled with children.

Naia grunted and groaned, feeling herself filling out suddenly, packed full of young. All the children from her past three nights with Shaun were suddenly apparating inside of her womb. She hissed, taking her lower lip between her teeth, as she suddenly felt herself growing, growing. Her body—or, that was to say, Cinder’s body—grew steadily with each additional child, quickly eclipsing the size any mortal woman could have borne.

Of course, shapeshifted or not, she was still a succubus—but even demons had their limits. Naia gasped as her belly shredded her uniform to ribbons, the clothing unable to hold back her massiveness. For a moment, she was left exposed in lingerie of soft grey lace, her bra attempting to hold back her massively growing chest and her panties on full display. But then even more children surged into Naia and she groaned, feeling even the lingerie give way.

Her tits plumped up even more, going into overdrive to produce milk for all her forthcoming children. She winced as she felt her nipples give, streams of milk dribbling down her breasts to pool at the spot where her chest met her belly.

But unlike her tits, there was no way for her belly to give. She felt herself straining, groaning, being pushed to her uttermost brink—and then pushed even farther.

Yet there were still more kids to go.

I can’t hold them all, she realized, suddenly terrified. It’s too much, it’ll be too full. He’s going to pop me!

“P-please,” she whimpered, feeling herself grow even riper. It wouldn’t be long now. “P-please, don’t pop me!”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Shaun said lazily, his hand still glowing with power. “Wouldn’t that be your just desserts, considering the way you prey on innocent mages around the world? Using me like your own personal semen factory?”

By now she was too tight to speak, and could only squeak in protest. Her belly was a vivid, burning pink, showing off the strain. It was coming—it was—!

But then, suddenly, relief. She didn’t reduce in size, but suddenly her body was able to handle her packed womb. Eying sideways, Naia saw that the magic playing about Shaun’s hand had shifted in color. He was supporting her with his magic, then.

“You wanted to make a deal, yes?” he said. “Well then, here’s my deal. I use my magic to keep you from overloading yourself with that huge litter you’ve got packed in there. And I get to keep my kids—because they are mine, after all—to finally get my family off my back about giving them heirs. And in the meantime, you hold that shape I like so much—and at night, show me exactly what a succubus can do.”

Naia panted, still too heavy to speak. She wanted to glower at him. What he was offering her was humiliating! If the other succubi learned that she’d been tamed by this mortal mage, turned into his glorified broodmare, and forced to waddle around pregnant and service him every night? She’d be an utter laughingstock!

But there was nothing to it, she realized. She’d been outplayed. She’d underestimated her prey and now he’d turned the tables.

Realizing she had no choice, Naia nodded, and the sealing circle chimed with magic power; a deal made. It faded away and, Shaun’s magic buoying her, she slowly hoisted herself up. She was enormous, packing at least a full dozen kids in her tight womb, and Shaun slid off the bed to rub his hands along her belly.

She gasped at the tight sensation, the sheer overwhelming presence of it all. The stimulation was incredible…

His hands reached her tits and cupped them, slowly kneading one and drawing a moan from her as more milk was teased out.

“Oh yes,” Shaun said. She couldn’t see his loins under her huge belly, but she could imagine that he was already sporting an erection once more. “We’re going to have fun for the next little bit.”

Naia rolled back into the pleasure of his attentions and resigned herself to it. If she was stuck in this deal, there was no reason not to enjoy it. And besides, succubi were notoriously easy to please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you want to get a story like this, hit me up on Twitter (https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey), tumblr (festival-grey.tumblr.com), newTumbl (https://festivalgrey.newtumbl.com/), or FurAffinity (https://www.furaffinity.net/user/festivalgrey/)!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Parts two and three coming soon! If you want, check me out on Twitter (https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey), FurAffinity (https://www.furaffinity.net/user/festivalgrey/), or tumblr (festival-grey.tumblr.com)!


End file.
